Twilightish
by XkissXthisXmiseryX
Summary: a look at what the cullens life would be like if a random character was introduced and Bella choose jacob, it wont be very long and the first 2 chapters are about the new charcters past life.
1. a girl named Abby

Hello, my names Abigail but call me Abby. I live alone, in my coffin, 6 feet under as some people call it. I wasn't always here, obviously I had a life, and I was pretty, friendly. I had friends a family and even a boyfriend. Would you like to know how I got here? Probably. Ok here it goes.

I live with my Parents Olivia and Jacob. My boyfriends name is Jack and my best friends are Emma, Alice and Billie. I have black hair, as black as night with blue eyes. I have 3 tattoo's, a star on my wrist, a rose on my shoulder and IMAGINE written on my lower back its beautiful. I'm not exactly popular, people don't really like me because I wear all black and I'm not a cheerleader, but I'm ok with that, I'd rather be hated then loved. I used to be though, a cheerleader I mean. I was dating the quarter back, typical I know, but that was my life I dyed my hair bleach blonde so know one knew that my hair was black, I wore mini skirts that showed half my ass and small tank tops that left little to the imagination. I made fun of the people I know call friends and I just wanted to be liked by everyone, well everyone I thought mattered. My boyfriend Adam had cheated on me repeatedly and when I found out I felt so alone, all the people I thought were my friends stop talking to me and started laughing and making fun of me tripping me in the halls calling me a poser. Well I guess they were right huh. I tried to kill my self, I over dosed on my mom's depression pills while they were at work and unfortunately my mom got home a little early, I feel bad for what she had to see I really do, but sometimes I wished it worked then, right then and there. I was in the hospital for a week and when I got home I wasn't allowed to leave the house. My parent's never asked me why; they thought it had something to do with them. I'm glad they didn't though, I mean what would I say " I tried to kill myself because my boyfriend cheated on me and my friends abandoned me and I spent so long pretending to be something I wasn't I really didn't know who I was". Oh yea that would work, I felt like an idiot knowing it myself, I didn't want anyone else to know it as well. When I got to school it was worse people were staring at me my ex-friends and ex-boyfriend were always yelling at me in the halls saying things like "your such a freak" and " you can't even kill yourself properly" and " no wonder you couldn't keep a man". They started saying that Adam left me before hand and the reason I did it was that I was so obsessed with him and sad that he wouldn't take me back. Pathetic, but then again so was what I did. One day it got really bad it was raining outside, they were calling for a storm, but we still had to go to school, nice to know they care about our safety. Adam and his new girlfriend Christy were pushing me around literally, I got pushed into a locker really hard and then I met Jack, he caught me just as I was about to fall, picked up my bag and the books that fell out and handed them to me and then if you can believe it he turned around and punched Adam, he knocked him out cold. I would have laughed if I weren't so shocked. He asked me if I was ok, all I could do was nod. No one has ever stood up for me before. He introduced me to his friends Billie and Emma. We all were inseparable after that, we hung out everyday, during and after school, my parents were so happy, because finally I was happy. It was April 6th when it finally happened. Emma and Billie had left to go eat dinner and Jack and I weren't hungry so we went for a walk instead, we walked by the park, it was night and there was a full moon and stars in the sky, it was beautiful. He looked into my eyes and told me how much he cared about me and he kissed me, it was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I'm not sure how much time went by but felt like seconds, I wanted it to go on so much longer. After that we started dating I told him all my secrets, why I tried to kill myself, I even showed him my sketchbook, I had never shown anyone that before, know one even knew I drew, they were so personal but it was ok because I trusted him. I finally had a boyfriend that would never hurt me and best friends that weren't using me or pretending. I told them everything about my moms depression and even my fathers drinking, I never told anybody that stuff out of fear, and they said they wouldn't tell anyone and I believed them. I had met this girl named Alice she was strange but in a cool way, she always talked weird, like that girl from Harry Potter, that Luna girl. People made fun of her but I thought she was cool, I admired her, even though people didn't like her she didn't care, she was still her true self. I wish I had met her sooner then maybe, I don't know, I could have avoided a whole chapter in my life and maybe who knows? The whole thing. But well good thing come and go as I guess they must, it was mine and Jack's 1-year anniversary and he had never pressured me for sex, and well he was sweet and I could trust him right? I slept over at his house that night, Alice told me that I should wait longer, I mean she had this feeling about him and she was smart and a good judge of character, but I didn't listen. I loved him. He was my life and he loved me, so we had sex, it was the best night of my life, unfortunately it wasn't until the day after when I walked to school all happy to find Jack my sweetheart, my hero with eyes as green as the grass and hair as brown as, well it was brown, hanging out and laughing with Adam. I was shocked there he was talking and laughing with Adam like they were best friends. I saw Emma and Billie, maybe they could tell me what was going on. "Hey guys, I didn't know Jack and Adam were friends?" I was confused, but it all came suddenly clear as Billie and Emma started to laugh and explain the whole thing. You see Jack and Adam were good friends before Adam moved here and then shortly after Adam and I broke up Jack moved here to and became friends with Emma and Billie. They explained how Adam told them how much of a slut I was and how easy I was, so they thought of a little game, something to pass the time I guess. I was so shocked I couldn't even cry (that didn't last long though) here Jack was the sweetest person I've every met so cute and nice and funny, and just like that it was all taken away, he wasn't the angel he pretended to be, he was a jock, he was a jerk. I ran home as fast as I could, later that night Alice came to my house, I was so mad that all my friends had betrayed me again. I felt so stupid. But somehow even though she was one of the people I hated I mean I automatically thought she was apart of it. All she had to say was "I would never do that", and I believed her, I guess that's why were so good friends, she's the only person I can trust.


	2. the story continues

Well let's see I think I left off at about, oh of course when my ex-friends and betrayers well betrayed me

Well let's see I think I left off at about, oh of course when my ex-friends and betrayers well betrayed me. Alice was there by my side, helping me live threw all of this. Honestly if it wasn't for her id probably be dead, well a lot sooner, she stuck with me even though no one else would go near me, thinking I was a freak, slut, bitch, that I was making up all these problems for attention, that I was using them (that one actually made me laugh) or that I was a problem child and I got everything I deserved, honestly I was a nice kid, smart, respectful, honest, tolerant, very sweet. But it was never good enough, not even to my parents, the only person that knew the real me was Alice, we were best friends till the end. And longer. One night I came home after going threw a very long walk in the park 9oh yes the same one that once held so many memories of me and Jack).

Noticing my depression and problems my parents slowly got into there own little "funk" and seemed to be stuck. My dad was drunk, as was usual lately, and had clearly beaten the crap out of my mom who had marks all over her face. My mom was coming down stairs; most likely she had taken her depression pills and probably a few too many because she looked really loopy. Now I know what your saying, why is such a good person just sitting by and letting her mom get hurt, ill tell yeah, this isn't the first time this has happened and defiantly not the last and I've tried to help her before. There was one time when I got home from a party (Alice's birthday party) and I caught the middle of my dad beating on my mom, as fast as I could I grabbed his arm, kicked him in the ribs and told my mom to run before he got up, all she could do was stare and say

"How could you?"…talk about gratitude. Then my dad punched me in the face breaking my nose and knocking out a tooth. After he calmed down and went to watch TV, my mom took me upstairs to get us cleaned up.

"How could you hurt your father like that", she'd say and I'd keep begging her to leave, and I'd get "your father loves me, if you stop fighting with him he'd love you to, I know you can be a better person, just try harder". I swear sometimes I really felt like I was the only sane person on the planet. So when I got home this time I've learned to just give up, she'll never learn and he'll never care. I went straight to my room, turned on my stereo and drowned myself in the morbid sounds of Marilyn Manson, my tastes had changed, I felt like every small thing in my life had just bundled together, it felt like it happened in a matter of seconds and I was just heading out in this downward spiral and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I was slowly losing everything I had grown to love about me, my zaniness, weirdness and just having fun with the little things (I was really good at that). The only person that held me together with what I was, was Alice, and thank god to because all this hate and sadness left such an empty space in me that I was trying so hard not to kill myself or someone else or break down crying or something, honestly my head is so jumbled together with different wants and needs, different parts of people that I was and am, that if you just gave me a gun and said do whatever you want, no consequences, I'd stare at you blankly like you just started to meow. Down stairs all I could hear was yelling and screaming, was trying so hard to drown it out, I heard foot steps coming up stairs, turning running into the bathroom and then the door slammed, my father (from downstairs) yelled " good riddance", I guessed that she finally realized how much of a jackass he was and didn't want to take it anymore.

I slowly fell asleep listening to music on my bed, I awoke at around 4:50 in the morning to go to the bathroom and what I saw is something that I will never with all my heart and soul forget. My mom lying on the floor, a bottle of pills in her hand, dead. I couldn't even scream, for a moment I forgot to breath, I did the only thing I could think of I called the police and woke up my dad, he wouldn't believe me at first he was so drunk, but when the police came, he knew. We had a beautiful funeral and buried her at what's now my favorite cemetery. I wish it was me, I still do, I always will and clearly I wasn't the only one, my dad blamed me he said it was all my fault that she told him before she died that they were going to run away together, leave me and that they would be way more happy without me, yet he never actually left me, weird huh. Alice was there for me I stayed at her house most of the time, couldn't stand to be around my father he was horrible, drinking way more, started to beat me instead, Alice asked me if she could call the police, but like a trustworthy friend when I said no she said ok, as long as I spend most of my time at her house, away from him, the shit at school really started to die down. And one day I just said screw it. I wanted to express on the outside how I felt inside, so I made a little change with Alice's help, I liked to dye my hair it was currently had red streaks along with the light black of my hair, but that's not what I wanted anymore I dyed it the darkest shade of black I could find, we pierced my lip with a stud, bought me new clothes, corsets, black pants, black skirts, combat boots, I thought that I could never change as much as I just had but I was wrong, I still laughed, cried, showed emotion on the outside, what I was really feeling and despite how hard I tried I trusted people. But not for long.

sorry its not very long, its easier to just right and this is all that came out this time.


End file.
